What Choice Do I Have?
by Yoshifan1219
Summary: (NOTE: This takes place in an AU and is headcanon, some of the characters in this are owned by Finjix, it's it also worth noting that the AU takes place in an AU of Finjix's AU (if that makes sense) thanks for reading this, enjoy) - The Var-9's attack but the question is how did they reach America if they're from Sweden? Looks like theres only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"So uh...what are we doing when we get there?" Wall-Z asked

Reece, Zeve, and Wall-Z were heading off to Wall-E's Truck. All three of them had been having a pretty stale day, so they were looking for ways to fight the boredom. It hadn't even been a full hour yet.

"I dunno." Reece scuffed his colorful tread against the rough dirt, "Wall-E isn't exactly the most exciting guy we know."

"I wouldn't say that." Zeve brushed a dust particle from her arm, "I haven't spoken to my sister in forever though. It'll be good for us to catch up."

"Pfff...anything is better than boredom..." Reece said.

"Are you sure?" Wall-Z turned and started to tread backwards, "I mean, you've been in some bad situations. You prefer that over-!?"

"Grrr..."

All three of them stopped in their tracks.

"Zeve?" Reece shrunk back, "How long ago did the sun set?"

Viscous robots lept out of the bushes before any of them had a chance to react. A VAR-9, the deadliest robots ever created by BnL.

"Ack!" Reece fought them off, "WALL-Z!"

Reece tried to slay the VAR-9s before it could destroy his friend, but it managed to grab him and rip him into pieces, tearing off big pieces of metal from his frame. It took mere seconds.

"Stop! NO!"

Zeve was quick to help Reece get rid of the monster, but it wasn't enough to stop it from decimating WALL-Z. Reece searched his mind for something they could use to drive it away, blinking from an odd harsh light. He looked in that direction. It was a reflective piece of metal.

Of course! VAR-9s can't see in broad daylight! He was quick to grab the big sheet, using it like a mirror to shine directly into the VAR-9s eyes. It howled in discomfort, scratching at its face before it ran away.

Reece grabbed the metal frame of WALL-Z, seeing broken parts everywhere among the parts that were missing, "Zeve!"

She nodded, grabbing both of them and turning around, going back in the direction they'd come from.

Reece lay on his back, on the floor of his little home, absently tapping his treads together as he thought. WALL-Z had been rushed to the emergency room and was tended to by another of his colleagues, Doc-E, who specialized in robotics and electronic research. He fixed up WALL-Z and assured them that the VAR-9 had been driven away just in time, but he would need to stay there until he could recover.

But...

Why were the VAR-9s here?

There were two major branches of Buy n Large; One in New York City, and one in Sweden. The Swedish branch was a factory, responsible for designing and shipping robots to other regions, while the American branch was more of a commercial branch, dealing with costumers and advertising and finished products on the market. The VAR-9s were a project in the Swedish branch that backfired spectacularly, and since then, they prowled around all of Europe, searching for electronic things to devour with their sharp teeth.

They shouldn't be here. How did they get all the way across the ocean?

This is the question that weighed on his mind the entire walk home.

Once he curled up in his own truck that night, he realized that to get to the bottom of this, he would have to find the root of the problem. He would have to go to Sweden.

"Agh..." Reece tried to ignore the sharp pain in the back of his head. His senses were trying to tell him someone was in danger, but it was the kind that was fleeting. Whoever was in danger had already gotten help, so he didn't need to stress about it.

He still did though. Dangit being so perceptive.

"Reece!? Did you hear!?" Zeve zoomed into the truck, "There was another-!"

"-attack by the Var-9s, I know." Reece shook his head, letting his optics droop slightly, "But why? How did they get here all the way from Sweden?"

"Reece..." Zeve hovered over to him, "How do you know what they are?"

He was quiet.

Zeve cocked her head to the side, "Reece?"

"Because I'm from Sweden." his voice shook as just that simple sentence brought back painful memories, "Me and Wall-G and Lass-E and Doc-E? We're all from Sweden."

Zeve laced her fingers together in nervousness, "What?"

"Those Var-9s are Swedish too." Reece explained, "I used to live there with the Wall-S bots, but then everything was destroyed..." his voice softened, "...billions of them were slaughtered by the second...we...we were the only ones left..."

He hadn't realized he'd been crying.

"Oh! Reece!" Zeve was quick to comfort him, holding him in her arms, "It's okay...we'll figure something out..."

"Hey..." Reece responded, pulling back to look into her eyes, "Zeve..."

He wanted to say something to her, maybe related to his mindset and his conflict, but he couldn't form the words. He began to feel guilty for even considering getting his girlfriend involved. Any of his friends or acquaintances, he couldn't imagine dragging them through all his problems. WALL-E, WALL-G, LASS-E, EVE, WALL-Z...they were all so important to him. No, he had to go alone.

What choice did he have?

Reece sighed, "I'm going to go to sleep...okay?"

Zeve felt like something was wrong, but she didn't press him on the issue, "Okay. I'll join you soon, alright?"

Reece was only able to give a nod in response. Little did she know, he wouldn't be sleeping for a long time.

The darkness closed around him and still, he couldn't bring himself to sleep.

He finally opened his eyes, glancing beside him to see Zeve sound asleep. He hurried to his shelves and made sure to grab all the spare parts he would need, eyes and wheels and arms among other things. He heard something clatter to the floor as he was packing these things and looked down at the blue glow the thing gave off. A chaos emerald.

He hesitated for only a second before he snatched that up too. He would need it.

He glanced at the sleeping form of Zeve one more time before he slouched his way out the door and into the night. He escaped the city just as the first rays of sun peeked over the horizon.

The original story has been refined and updated with the help of Emme2589.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon dawn breaks through... and Zeve wakes up, she instantly notices that Reece is missing and noticed a note next to her and reads it.

Note: Zeve, you notice that im not home...that's because I'm heading to Sweden to figure out how the Var-9's got to the US. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and please don't follow me...I can't risk having you in severe danger...it's for the best... ~From Reece.

The note made Zeve tear up a bit because she knew that it would be really dangerous to head out to Sweden by yourself...especially when there are Var-9s roaming around!

Zeve: Oh, Reece. Please be alright.

Meanwhile with Reece, He finally reaches the boating docks that leads to Sweden. However, there's one problem...there are no boats.

Reece: Perfect, no boats. Might as well just swim.

Reece takes a dive in the cold water and starts to swim to Sweden.. the freezing temperature of the water didn't stop him and eventually reaches Sweden.

Reece: Sweden...I promised myself that I'd never return...but I have no choice...Time to move.

As Reece ventures forth, deeper into the silent outskirts, riddled with scrap metal and ripped apart buildings of Sweden, he encounters what looked like an old trash tower incinerators.

Reece: Shesh, these things are STILL here? They should have gotten rid of the-.

Reece spotted some Wall-S from his past... Lars, Björn, and Cardigan. They were torn to shreds from head to wheels. They brought a tear in Reece's eye. Suddenly, at the top of the incinerator, was a howl. It was a Var-9, and it had company. Reece knew he was in trouble.

Reece: Oh no...

Reece didn't dare gaze upon their cold, heartless eyes and their teeth with shards of Wall-S parts stuck in between them. Reece immediately tried to escape as the pack rushed after him. As he ran, he managed to knock out one, but another pounced and pinned Reece.

Reece: L-let go!

The Var-9s attempted to rip him apart from his treads, but he gave a hard punch to their jaws to escape. he soon heads into an old building and quickly locks down the door. He was safe there but in a poor (and painful) condition and the parts he brought would do no good...

Reece: Ugh...that should keep them away...

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, Zeve Wall-E, Wall-G, Doc-E and Lass-E went out to find Reece. On their way, they talk about the Var-9s.

Zeve: So, what were these Var-9s?

Doc-E: They were made by Steve Johnasson. He and the BnL of Sweden were most displeased with the Wall-S classes lack of progress with Operation Cleanup. So, with permission from BnL of Sweden, he created a machine to destroy the Wall-S classes, and most likely all other classes worldwide.

Zeve: But, what was so wrong about those classes?

Lass-E: He thought we weren't efficient and quick enough to get the cleanup finished. So, instead of regularly deactivating us, he used sabotage and sent the Var-9s to wipe us out, and Steve worked on large, new incinerators for sweeping up large locations.

Wall-G: Those beasts even killed my sisters, and when Lass-E, Doc-E and I found out about the sabotage, we escaped via raft. But somehow other Var-9s arrived in New York.

Zeve: Wow, that must have been terrible.

Meanwhile, Reece was looking around inside the building, and found out it was Steve's BnL research facility, completely destroyed inside due to an explosion caused by Wall-G.

Reece: *thinking out loud* Yeesh Wall-G, how much damage did you do to this place?

He then found a room for all the files about the Var-9s. He ravaged through files of rouge bots that needed to be exterminated

Reece: Wait, this says it's a secondary directive... then what was the primary directive?

Little did Reece know, a Var-9 was right behind him, ready to pin him and obliterate him.

Meanwhile, Zeve, Wall-E, and The 3 Swedish bots arrived in Sweden. The Swedish bots were in horror to see the remains of the Wall-S'.

Wall-E: Was this place supposed to be a wasteland?

Wall-G: No, the humans just abandoned Sweden entirely. Now it's nothing but a graveyard for Wall-S bots.

Suddenly, they heard howling from the distance.

Zeve: Hey, what's that sound?!

Doc-E: It's coming from inside Johnasson's facility!

All five raced to the facility, and were in shock for what they saw next...


	3. Chapter 3

_As Zeve, Doc-E, Wall-E, Wall-G, and Lass-E race into the building, they were in shock to see Reece fighting another pack of Var-9s.  
_

 _Reece was using small sized Chaos Spear Attacks to keep the Var-9s away._

 _Reece: Get away from me you bastards!_

 _Then a Var-9 pounces on Reece and rips off his arm._

 _Reece: **GAAHH!**_

 _Reece used another small Chaos Spear attack and knocks the Var-9 off of him._

 _Soon more Var-9s pin down Reece and tear him apart._

 _Suddenly Zeve shows up and knocks back the Var-9s that pinned Reece down._

 _Reece: What the Hell? **Z-Zeve?!**_

 _*Zeve sparks Reece and helps him get up.*_

 _Zeve: Everything will be alright. Soon Doc-E and the others come into the room to help Reece._

 _Reece: Doc-E! Here, take these!_

 _*Reece hands Doc-E some documents*_

 _Reece: I found them while looking through the Var-9's directives._

 _Doc-E: ...Th-they're deactivation documents..._

 _Reece: Take them to the Sweden's BnL HQ, they should lead to the machine to deactivate the Var-9s._

 _Suddenly, more loud howls are heard, they were so loud as if lots of Var-9s we're near by._

 _Reece: It's too late... **Go! There's more coming!**_

 _Zeve: No! I'm not leaving you!_

 _Doc-E: Zeve, just leave him! We have to go no-_

 _Loud crashes are then heard as lots of Var-9s ram and charge through the weak and old walls._

 _Reece: **JUST GO DAMMIT!**_

 _Reece shoots a Chaos Spear at the ceiling, causing the ceiling to collapse and blocking the entrance so that the others couldn't go back to save him._

 _The Var-9s starting growling at Reece. Their growls were as vicious as an angry wolf hunting its prey._

 _Reece: *sighs* Looks like this is it... **COME AT ME!**_

 _Zeve then looks back at the rubble blocking the entrance and notices Reece on the other side of the rubble. Then all the Var-9s pounced onto Reece and started tearing Reece apart…Robot blood starts splattering on the walls and on the Var-9s body and teeth…_

 _Zeve: R-Reece?! **NOOOO!**_

 _Doc-E: **ZEVE WE HAVE TO GO! THEY'RE COMING! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR HIM...**_

 _Wall-E: **ZEVE! PLEASE WE NEED TO LEAVE!**_

 _Wall-G: **GUYS HOLD HER DOWN!**_

 _*Lass-E then tackles Zeve and shuts her off*_

 _Lass-E: **I GOT HER! NOW LET'S GO!**_

 _The others zoom away to the outskirts, while a Var-9 from the research facility howls. Everyone started tearing up, (except for Doc-E). Nobody said a word for the rest of the day..._

 _Later that night…_

 _Doc-E: We need to find shelter. It's almost pitch black out here._

 _Lass-E: How about there?_

 _The group sees an old warehouse. Doc-E opens the hangar doors._

 _Wall-G: Looks like an abandoned warehouse._

 _Doc-E tries to activate the lights, and surprisingly, the lights were activated and the bots settled by some boxes._

 _Doc-E: Well, all we have to do now is head over to the BnL HQ and find the machine to deactivate the Var-9s. We'll rest here until dawn._

 _Zeve eventually reactivates and doesn't say a word.._

 _Silence remained for only a couple of minutes, until Wall-E broke it._

 _Wall-E: Zeve, I'm sorry about what happened to Reece…_

 _Zeve remained silent._

 _Wall-E: I know it feels horrid to lose someone you dearly love..._

 _Zeve: You don't even understand how it feels to have lost the one you love and stand by the most._

 _Wall-G: Not true. When my sisters were assassinated, I was as upset as you are right now..._

 _Lass-E: Same here. I felt terrible after seeing my fellow Wall-S bots killed as well..._

 _Doc-E: Don't worry, Zeve. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have escaped and wouldn't have gotten these plans for destroying those wretched Var-9s._

 _Zeve: *sigh* You're right...It's just that...I cared for Reece...He Loved me so much that he would do anything for me...I remember the day the I met him...It was when he saved me from a fire that pinned me down...That was a year ago..._

 _Wall-G: What did he do?_

 _Zeve: ...He rushed into the building to rescue me...Months after, He said that I died to the hands of Wall-F...After my death, he was so depressed and suicidal. He couldn't continue on in life without me. He went back in time to prevent Wall-F from killing me..._

 _Wall-E: R-Really?! Wall-F KILLED you?_

 _Zeve: Apparently so..._

 _Wall-G: I find that hard to believe...Reece is usually a cynical Asshole when he's around others...I never thought he'd actually cared for someone!_

 _Zeve: **WHAT?!** Are you kidding?! He's always been loving and kind...It's probably because you two constantly try to trap him with those damn fake Chaos Emeralds!_

 _Wall-G: **WELL EXCUSE ME! I'D THOUGHT I'D JUST HAVE A LITTLE FUN WITH HIM!**_

 _Wall-E: Girls Please stop! Reece wouldn't want you two to fight..._

 _Wall-G & Zeve: ..._

 _*both sigh*_

 _Wall-G: Yeah you're Right..._

 _Zeve: It's just gonna be very tough for me to move on without Reece..._

 _Lass-E: Reece will be missed..._

 _Doc-E: We'd better rest. We have a big day tomorrow..._

 _Doc-E Then stores all the paperwork in a blue cooler he found when they were escaping from the Var-9's._

 _During that night, Zeve has a nightmare. She saw the Var-9s killing Reece. They ripped out his wires, and crushed his circuit boards. One Var-9 then crushes Reece's head with his sharp teeth as robot blood splatters everywhere. Suddenly, it got dark and foggy. Reece emerged from the fog, and whispered; "It will be alright." Reece then opened his eyes for only a second. They had no pupils and wires were hanging out of them. He then disappeared, Zeve wakes up from her nightmare._

 _Zeve: *cries* **PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!**_

 _Wall-E: Zeve?! Are you alright?_

 _Zeve: H-huh?! Oh..y-yeah...*sniffles* ...I'm fine..._

 _Wall-E: Well, at least you woke up just in time. Lass-E is the last one charging up. I don't know where Doc-E and Wall-E are._

 _(Meanwhile)_

 _Lass-E: Where do you think the HQ is?_

 _Doc-E: If I can recall, the HQ is probably north. Let's go!_

 _The team ventured on through the outskirts. They past many piles of Wall-S bots...ripped apart, left to die... Night soon arrived..._

 _Doc-E: There it is! The machine must be in there!_

 _Suddenly, a howl comes from one of the nearby foundries. A Var-9, and it was accompanied by hundreds of other Var-9s._

 _Wall-G: Oh, this is SO not good!_

 _Everyone zoomed into the building, as the Var-9s sprinted after them. They blocked off the entrance as much as they can._

 _Doc-E: Let's spread out and find that deactivator, this blockage isn't going to keep them out forever!_

 _Wall-E: We can't! We'll all be dead if we do that! We have to stick together._

 _Doc-E: Wait, the Documents tell where the Machinery room is! Let's go! Hurry!_

 _Everyone Rushed to the room as the Var-9s came close. Doc-E starts the machines while the others try to prevent the Var-9s from getting in._

 _Suddenly the door hinges broke, and the door fell on every. A Var-9 pounced on Doc-E and pinned him down._

 _The Var-9s pounced everybody, but before the Var-9s bit them, a bright Cyan light filled the room and blinded everyone. They stepped back nervously, as the light faded away the Var-9s saw a badly torn to shreds, bloody Reece and ran to pounce on him. The Var-9s were ready to pin him, but Reece had enough strength to press the button on the machine._

 _The Var-9s stayed in their place, shuttered violently and then disintegrated._

 _Zeve looked up and saw Reece, and started to tear up._

 _Zeve: **R-Reece!**_

 _Reece: ...Ugh..._

 _Reece fell down with a loud Clang! Zeve rushed over to pick him up. She held him close as she cried. Everyone else was silent. Later, they returned via helicopter to America. Doc-E took Reece to the emergency room with McCrea. Both spring into action and start repairing Reece._

 _The next day…_

 _Zeve: How is he?_

 _Doc-E: He is now in tip-top shape, but he will need 3 more days for recovery._

 _Zeve: I'll stay...for him._

 _Zeve stayed in the emergency room for 3 days. On the third day, everyone (including Wall-Z Who recovered from his injuries) waited for Reece to wake up._

 _Zeve: *tears up* Please Reece, wake up...Please..._

 _*Reece then slowly opened his eyes*_

 _Reece: Ugh, where am I?_

 _Zeve: *shrieks in joy and sparks him* **YOU'RE BACK!**_

 _Reece: Yes, I'm back...Where have I been?_

 _Eve: In Sweden...Don't you remember?_

 _Wall-Z: You wiped out all of the Var-9s in the entire world!_

 _Reece: ...hmmm...All I Remember is being slaughtered by the Var-9's..._

 _Wall-G: Well you survived! You teleported to the machine room and activated the machine to destroy those beasts!_

 _Reece: I did? Hm..Everything else that happened after being slaughtered is blurry to me..._

 _Doc-E: Well...If you hadn't shown up back in Sweden, we'd all be dead._

 _Reece: Really? Heh...Well if it weren't for you guys, I would be dead. Though, you guys still have to understand why I wanted to go alone in the first place...I couldn't risk you guys being in serious danger, but it looks like you were were able to take care of yourselves...Thanks..._

 _Doc-E: You're welcome...Pal..._

 _Later at Dusk, Reece and Zeve were watching the sun set on the horizon._

 _Zeve: It's so beautiful._

 _Reece: Yeah, now we can be together without worrying about any Var-9 units attacking us._

 _Zeve: You were very brave to do such a daring thing like that, Reece..._

 _*holds Reece close*_

 _Zeve: ...I love you..._

 _Reece: ...I love you too, Zeve._

 _Both spark kiss as the sun sets, and everything was back to normal...or was it?_

 _ **~FIN!**_


End file.
